A Dream
by mbellatwilight
Summary: Bella is 11 years old when her parents are murdered. She is sent to an orphanage and all she wants is a family to love her. On her 16th birthday the cullens come will they adopt her? if so will edward fall for her? will she fall for edward? rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi, my name's Bella Swan. I'm 11 years old and, I'm really happy today because I get to go to my friend's house for a sleepover! The only thing is at that moment I didn't know my life was going to change that night. I left for my friend's house and when I got back the next morning the house was strangely quiet. "Mom! Dad!" I called. No one answered. I yelled again "MOM! DAD!" still no answer. I looked through the house I found nothing. The only place I hadn't checked yet was my room I opened the door and gasped at what I saw. My mom and dad dead on my floor covered in blood. I ran to the phone and called the cops. When they got here they asked if I had any family contact. I thought. My grandparents were dead, I didn't have aunts or uncles, then I remembered my older sister she's 23 now. I had her phone number in my cell phone. I told the cops about her and they called her. They told her about what happened to mom and dad and that she could take me or send me to an orphanage. My sister never really liked me so of course she sent me to the orphanage. Now here I am lonely with no family that wants me.

**5 years later**

My 16th birthday is tomorrow. I've been at this orphanage for 5 years no one has adopted me and I know what to wish for when I blow out my candles tomorrow. It's what I wish for on all my birthdays. For a family to want me. Like it would happen though my own sister didn't even want me! I started singing a song I loved.

_**(Bella singing)**_

_**Don't get me wrong I love who I am.**_

_**I don't wanna be ungrateful it probably sounds strange.**_

_**I really love the role I play the songs I sing.**_

_**But with all the fame the things that seem so simple.**_

_**Suddenly, so far out of reach.**_

_**Wish that they could see that underneath...**_

_**I'm just an ordinary girl.**_

_**Sometimes I'm lazy I get bored.**_

_**I get scared I feel ignored. **_

_**I feel happy I get silly.**_

_**I choke on my own words.**_

_**I make wishes I have dreams.**_

_**And I still want to believe.**_

_**Any thing can happen in this world...**_

_**for and ordinary girl...for an ordinary girl.**_

_**How are you? Hello, Good-bye.**_

_**One day here the next day there.**_

_**And again it's time to go.**_

_**Miss popular always on the road.**_

_**Put my best foot forward gotta get on with the show.**_

_**Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine.**_

_**Everywhere I arrive I always get high-fives.**_

_**They pay me larger than life.**_

_**I'm just an ordinary girl.**_

_**Sometimes I'm lazy I get bored.**_

_**I get scared I feel ignored. **_

_**I feel happy I get silly.**_

_**I choke on my own words.**_

_**I make wishes I have dreams.**_

_**And I still want to believe.**_

_**Any thing can happen in this world...**_

_**For an ordinary girl.**_

_**So give it everything or nothing at all.**_

_**Get back on your feet when you stumble and fall.**_

_**A little luck can go a long way.**_

_**So don't you worry about what people say.**_

_**Who knows where the wind may blow.**_

_**For an ordinary girl. I'm just an ordinary girl.**_

_**Sometimes I'm lazy I get bored.**_

_**I get scared I feel ignored. **_

_**I feel happy I get silly.**_

_**I choke on my own words.**_

_**I make wishes I have dreams.**_

_**And I still want to believe.**_

_**Any thing can happen in this world...**_

_**For an ordinary girl. **_

_**For an ordinary girl.**_

_**For an ordinary girl.**_

_**For an ordinary girl.**_

I just want someone to adopt me. They don't have to be rich they could live in a box and I wouldn't care I just want someone to love me. I looked at my clock at said 3 am I went to sleep dreaming about a family that would want me. But even though I was asleep I always new that it was just a dream and It would always be that.

**A Dream.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning having a strange feeling. It was a good feeling but strange. It's probably just because it's my birthday. I showered and got dressed in a blue dress. The only piece of really nice clothing I have. I always were it on my birthday or when someone is looking to adopt someone. My best friend Gabby came up to me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she yelled. "Wow! Be quieter..." I said. "Why? Everyone should know IT'S BELLA'S BIRTHDAY!" she raised her voice at the end. Then we got a chorus of happy birthday Bella's from everyone who heard Gabby. "thanks guys" I said to the people who said "happy birthday." "and not only is it your 16th birthday but a family is coming looking for a 16 year old girl!" Gabby said smiling. "Why is that good? I'll just get over looked like I always do." I said glumly. "And that is exactly why you always get over looked." she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Your always in a bad mood but today you should be happy so you will probably get picked this time!" she said. Wait a second I am in a bad mood a lot but when people are around I pretend to be happy so how does she know I am in a bad mood all the time. She must have seen the confused look on my face and said "Bella you're a terrible actress. All us girls see it. So to guarantee you get adopted the rest of us girls are going to behave horribly so you can get out of here." I smiled I had such great friends here and if I did get adopted today I was going to miss them. The door bell of the orphanage went off and that meant that the family was here. All the 16 year old girls walked down. There were only 5 of us we all sat down so the family could talk to each of us. I was in the last chair so they would talk to me last. The family walked in they all looked beautiful even the boys. The owner of the orphanage Katliyn, started talking. "Girls, this is the Cullen family. When they come to you introduce your self and tell them about you." she motioned for the Cullens to go on and talk to us. They walked over to Emily the first girl in line. The father I guessed started talking to her "Hello, I'm Carslisle. This is my wife Esme And my sons and daughters Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. He pointed to them as he said their name. I had to admit Edward was like...hot. All Carlisle's kids looked between the ages of 16 and 18. Then Emily started the whole "acting horrible so I can get adopted thing." "Yeah, ok I'm Emily. I like to eat oreo's. I hate talking to people. And at night I blare the radio volume all the way up. And when I'm mad I destroy everything in site." she said. The cullens looked shocked and moved to Rachel. "HI I'M RACHEL! I YELL EVERYTHING! YOU GUYS LOOK WEIRD! DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH SOAP?" They stared at her wide eyed and moved on to Brittney. "Hi I'm Brittney. I get really bad mood swings!" they stared at her for a few seconds until she said "Dammit why are you staring at me!" then she started to fake cry and ran out of the room. They moved on to Gabby. This should be good. "Hi I am Gabby. I like to run around and scream! I only eat ice cream and crackers! Oh and I put ketchup on the ice cream!" The she screamed fell to the floor and started licking the ground. They just stared at her and moved on to me. The boy Edward I think wouldn't stop staring at me. "Hi, I'm Bella." I said shyly. "I've been here since I was 11. I like to read, sing, and play the guitar." They smiled and told Katliyn they wanted me. I couldn't believe it I was getting adopted! I looked at Gabby she smiled. I mouthed a "thank you" to her and she just kept smiling. I went and got packed. Then my new parents signed some papers, loaded my stuff in the car and then I was on my way to my new home with my new family.

Please review it would mean a lot to me. Next chapter will be up soon. Ok well lates!-Marissa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I just want to thank sydneeannmarie and goldeyedsoul for reviewing my story! You guys are awesome! Ok well on with the story!-Marissa.**_

Chapter 3

When I got to the Cullens house I was amazed. It was HUGE! Apparently my face showed my feelings because Emmett laughed. I looked at everyone. Emmett and Carlisle were getting my stuff out of the car, Alice was talking to Esme about me, Jasper was no were in sight, Rosalie was looking at me well glaring would be a better word, and Edward was looking at me like he was dazed. Yeah it was pretty weird. After Emmett and Carlisle finished putting my stuff away Alice came over to me. "Come on Bella! I'll show you your room!" she said and started dragging me in the house. Holy crap! The little pixie called "Alice" was strong! We got to a door and she opened it. The room was beautiful! It had teal blue walls and a cream colored carpet. A king sized bed in a corner by a wall made of glass. The comforter on the bed was teal blue and the dresser was made of red wood to match the wood on the bed. Then there was a set of double doors. "Alice what's behind the double doors?" I asked. She laughed. "That's your closet silly!" I opened the door and my mouth dropped. It was bigger than the bedroom its self. "Alice I hardly even have enough clothes to fit in the dresser what am I gonna do with this closet?" She gasped. I turned and looked at her confused. "What?" I asked. "I have to take you shopping!" she screamed. "Why?" I was still confused. "Because you said you hardly had enough for the dresser!" she screamed once again. "Well you just go and pick me some stuff because I hate shopping." I said while putting the clothes I had already in my dresser. She stared at me shocked. "What?" I felt like I had asked this question a lot today. She said each word slowly. "You. Don't. Like. Shopping?" "I. Hate. Shopping." I said it slowly like she did. "Fine." she said. "Your closet will be fully stocked by tomorrow!" She ran out of the room asking for Esme to go shopping with her to buy me clothes. After I finished putting my clothes away I started putting my stuff I had brought to the orphanage from my house away. A alarm clock, a jewelry box, my guitar, my songs book, and lastly a picture of my mom, dad, and me at the park when I was 8. I sat down on my new bed and kicked my shoes on the floor laid back and closed my eyes. I thought about what had happened today. My friends were so nice to act badly just so I would get adopted. I'm going to miss them so much. Then I thought about the Cullens. Carlisle was nice very friendly blonde hair gold eyes. Then I stopped for a second I had never heard of anyone with gold eyes. Oh I'm just being silly I told my self people can have gold eyes. Then I thought of Esme. She was very loving and sweet caramel colored hair gold eyes. Then Emmett. He was very built. Tough guy I bet. He seemed to like to make jokes a lot. Then Alice. She loved shopping apparently, and was a little hyper if you ask me. Then Jasper. I hadn't talked to him much I seemed kinda weird and distant. And finally there's Edward. Reddish brown hair, gold eyes, cute crooked smile, super hot...wait a second I thought to myself. hot? Why do I think he's hot? He's your new brother idiot! You can not think he's hot! I can to! I argued with myself for awhile then there was a knock at the door.

_**Please review it would mean a lot! Who do you think is at the door? Is Bella going to stop thinking Edward is hot? Hmm. The next chapter will be out soon. lates!-Marissa**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey people this will be the 3rd time I have posted today! I don't mind I don't have much to do. Please review people! It means a lot when I get reviews. Because then I know I'm not wasting my time typing this.**_

_**Ok well to the story! Lates-Marissa.**_

Chapter 4

I went over and opened the door. It was Jasper. That's weird he was the last person I expected to be up here. Remember I thought he was kinda weird and distant. "Hey Jasper, do you need something?" I asked. I was honestly curious why he was here. "No. I just wanted to welcome you to the family." he said. "Well thanks you guys are really great and friendly." I said. "Well thanks. Goodnight Bella." he said then walked off. Goodnight? I looked at the clock it was 10:30 pm. Wow I thought. I was thinking for a long time. I closed the door and sat back on my bed. I got my guitar and started strumming randomly. I got tired and decided to go to bed. I put on my pajamas that had cute little frogs in pajamas on them and went to sleep. I had a really weird dream that night...

_**(dream)**_

_**I saw my mom. "MOM!" I yelled. I ran to her and hugged her. "Bella?" she said it as a question. "What?" I asked. "Bella you need to be careful" she said. "Of what mom?" I questioned her. "You'll find out." she said. "When?" I was kinda getting scared. "I can't tell you. But you will find out soon. Just be careful." she said. I just nodded. This dream was turning into a nightmare. I heard growling coming from the woods around us. I turned to look. When I turned back around my mom was gone. "MOM!" I yelled. From the woods I heard someone yelling. "RUN BELLA RUN!" Then the Cullens came out of the woods and started walking towards me. Their eyes weren't gold anymore. They were blood red. **_

I woke up screaming and sweating. The door opened it was to dark to see who it was. I backed up against the head bored as they walked toward me. They flipped the light on. It was Edward. His eyes were gold. Good. "Are you ok? I heard you screaming." He whispered. "Yeah I'm fine. Bad Dream. Sorry I woke you up." I whispered back. I chuckled. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." He said. "Okay goodnight." I said. "goodnight Bella." he whispered then kissed my cheek. He got up left and closed the door. But I didn't notice I was in a daze from the kiss on the cheek. I eventually fell back asleep and I dreamed of Edward Cullen all night long.

_**Please review so I know if I am wasting my time or not! Wow Bella liked the kiss on the cheek and dreamed about Edward all night. She is dazed by him. Is he dazed by her? Will Bella tell Edward how she feels? Next chapter will be up soon. Ok lates-Marissa.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I still need more reviews! Because if I don't get your opinion how am I supposed to know if I should keep going or not? Ok well please review people! Lates-Marissa.**

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning at 7:00 am. I showered and went to my closet. Just as Alice had promised it was fully stocked. I put on a blue t-shirt and jeans then went down stairs. Carlisle had informed me I would be starting school tomorrow. I ate breakfast then went in the living room and sat on the couch. Edward came and sat down next to me. "Hi." I said. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked. "Nothing. Just sitting." I replied. He smiled. "You look beautiful in blue Bella." he stated. I blushed. "Thanks." I said then I muttered quietly so he wouldn't hear. "You look nice all the time..." but apparently I wasn't quiet enough because he asked. "What did you say?" with a smile on his face. "Nothing!" I said while I blushed. "I heard what you said Bella." I looked down embarrassed. He lifted my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips. "I never said I didn't like what you said." he told me. I smiled. "Do you like me?" he asked. I just nodded. "Well I like you too." he said. Then he kissed me again. I laughed and he chuckled. And we spent the rest of the day talking.

**Forgive me I am sorry it's short! Please review! Lates-Marissa**


	6. Update!

**hey guys sorry I haven't updated its because I have so much school work! Any way my mom says homework first! And doing homework and updating my stories is a lot for an 11 year old girl to do along with chores and stuff. So I thought I would post my first spelling word list I know its really off topic but its really weird for 6th grade spelling any way here it is...**

Salmon

Catalog

Mammal

Camera

Balance

Rapid

Laughed

Magnet

Gravity

Command

Alphabet

Graph

Passed

Accent

Scramble

Imagine

Sandwich

Paragraph

Photograph

**I mean seriously? I learned these words in 3rd grade! They are sooo simple! But I just posted this to let you all know I will still continue. I just have to get a little more used to school before I can update! Stay with me!-Marissa**


	7. Chapter 6!

**Yay! New chapter finally! Sorry I haven't updated 'til now but any ways enjoy yourself!-Marissa**

_Chapter 6_

I woke up excited. Today was my first day at my new school!

I got ready for school and headed downstairs. Esme had made me breakfast but only me. Why was no one else eating? Everyone else was walking around the house like they had been up for hours. Edward came and sat by me.

"Are you guys not hungry?" I asked confused.

"Oh we already ate." he answered smiling.

I glanced at the clock it said 6:30 am. "How long have you all been up?" I questioned.

"We have been up way longer than you that's for sure." he said while chuckling Like there was some joke I was missing behind it.

I didn't ask any more questions. Mostly because I didn't want to pry. And because I was to excited about going to my new school to push the subject to much.

Alice, Edward, Jasper, and I rode to school in Edward's Volvo. I hadn't seen Rosalie or Emmett this morning. I wonder where they are. Edward drove and Jasper sat in the passenger seat. I sat in the back with Alice who was talking a mile a minute about some new clothing store. As long as I didn't have to go with her I didn't care what kind of clothes she talked about or bought.

When we got to the school Alice and I were jumping up in down in the back seat. We were smiling at each other like idiots. I noticed Alice had really white perfect teeth. They were sharp looking to. Not like really sharp but sharper than mine.

When Alice and I had stopped bouncing up and down and smiling like idiots we got out of the car. Alice and Edward were in the same grade as me. They said I should have every class with at least one of them. Jasper went to his homeroom and Edward went to his. I had my homeroom with Alice. We started walking there when Alice suddenly stopped and stopped me with her.

"Bella you can't just walk in this school when you're with me. You have to strut. Strut like it's a runway in New York City!" she was almost yelling by the end of her sudden outburst.

She started to strut like a runway model. I tried to copy her but ended up falling down. She walked back to me and started to shake her head. "Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" she asked herself.

We ended up walking to homeroom, in which I was glad. I was also glad that no one had seen me fall while I was trying to "Strut" or whatever Alice called it. Once we got settled in homeroom I began to get nervous. What if no one liked me? What if I did something wrong? What if I got in trouble? Would the Cullens send me back if something did happen? All sorts of questions like this swirled in my head making the room spin. I distantly heard Alice's voice ask "Bella are you all right?" right before I blacked out.

**So what did you think? I know it wasn't I very long chapter but I think it's longer than my other ones. Do you think Bella blacked out just from nerves? Or is it something more? Next chapter I promise will be out soon! Well I guess that's it! Lates!-Marissa**


	8. Thank you!

**Hey guys I am working on chapter 7 it will be posted by Sunday. I just wanted to send thanks to everyone who reviewed the ones who reviewed were...**

**Sydneeannmarie**

**Goldeyedsoul**

**xx Annabella Princess xx**

**As Clear As Black**

**ParamorFanFrLif**

**Twilight Luver Alexis**

**HayleyScott305**

**Lauren-xoxox**

**Harley08**

**Edward Lover 1817**

**Ellenah2**

**and Vampyregurl09**

**thanks for all the reviews guys it really means a lot when I get a review. So the 7th chapter will be out on sunday maybe saturday also check out my youtube channels Sophierock1 and originaltwilightgirl if you don't know what youtube is just go to ok well thats it I guess...kk well lates!-Marissa**


	9. Chapter 7!

**Ok well here's chapter 7! enjoy!-Marissa**

_Chapter 7_

Alice's P.O.V.

When Bella and I had gotten to homeroom we sat down and I didn't ask her any questions because Edward told me not to overwhelm her. She was next to me looking around the room. She started to look worried, and a frown appeared on her face. She started to look like she was sick, so I asked her "Bella are you all right?".

Then out of no where she fell to the floor.

Everyone looked to where Bella had fallen and rushed to her. I got there first. "Bella!" I exclaimed while I shook her trying to wake her up.

You could hear all sorts of people saying stuff like "Is she all right?" or "What happened?" and sorts of stuff like that.

The teacher came in then and walked passed all the other students. "What happened?" he asked.

"She just fainted out of the blue." I told him. "I'll take her to the nurses office." I added. Bella was a little taller than me so to make it seem like I wasn't 50 times stronger than everyone else I said "And I might need some help."

One of the girls Angela I think her name was helped me take Bella to the nurses office. The nurse told me since Bella was new and I was her adoptive sister I could stay until she woke up. I sat watching Bella, and saw that Edward would be here soon. Then right on queue Edward came through the door.

"What happened to her?" he asked. He sounded angry almost as if I did something wrong. As if I had caused her to faint.

"She just fainted." I said simply as I replayed what had happened for him.

Edward looked at me for a second. Then he went and sat on the edge of the bed by Bella's head. He touched her face and as if his touched had called her back she opened her eyes.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open and I saw the most beautiful face staring at me in concern. Then I realized I was no longer in the classroom. I was in a dim lit room with mint green walls, a medicine cabinet, and 2 beds. I was sitting in one of the 2 beds. I looked around and saw that it wasn't just Edward here but Alice was here also. "Bella are you ok?" I heard Edward ask in a worried tone.

"I'm Fine." I replied.

I looked at his face to see he still looked worried, but I wasn't focusing on him much. I was focusing on Alice whose eyes had glazed over and was staring blankly into space. Edward looked at Alice just as she came back to earth. They stared at each other for a long minute like they were having a conversation. Edward then looked at me and said "If you don't feel well we can go home."

Go home? That sounded great to me! I didn't really feel like passing out in class again. "Ya I don't feel very well." I said while swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

I stood up. I felt dizzy and started to sway. Edward grabbed a hold of me, and I leaned on him for support. Edward, Alice and I started walking towards the office. When we got there Alice told the secretary she and Edward were taking me home because I didn't feel well. After the secretary dismissed us from the rest of today's lessons we headed for the parking lot. About half way there I started tripping and stumbling. Edward picked me up and carried me to his Volvo.

He put me in the passenger seat. That's when I noticed Alice was no longer here. Once he got into the driver's seat I asked "Where's Alice?"

"She went to go get Jasper. They will just ride home with Rosalie and Emmett." he replied. Still looking worried as if I might faint again.

"I'm fine really. I just fainted from nerves I promise." I said trying to push his worries away.

He sighed and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him tight as if he was a dream I would soon wake up from. I pushed that thought away. He felt and looked to real to be a dream. I loved him to much for him to be just a dream. Edward interrupted my worries.

"I love you so much Bella." he said. His voice sounded like he was in pain. I looked up at his face to see that his eyes weren't the honey gold they had been when I had seen him this morning. They were pitch black.

"Lets get you home. You don't feel well." he told me. I buckled up and he started driving for home.

The drive home was quiet. Every few minutes Edward would remind me how much he loved me. Something wasn't right. Well not exactly not right, but something was strange. Not just Edward and his different colored eyes, but all the Cullens. I recalled when I was in the nurses office and Alice's eyes had glazed over and she went all spacey. That was just flat out strange. Emmett and Rosalie not being any where in sight this morning. No one ate breakfast but me. When I thought about what was strange about Jasper the saying of "If looks could kill." came to my mind. The Cullens were hiding something from me and I am going to find out what it is.

**So what did you think? ya I know I said it would be out on sunday but I couldn't wait! little treat! It is friday after all! Yay! Everyone enjoy your weekend! Lates!-Marissa**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! How goes it? I know I'm weird. Ok well here is chapter 8!**

_Chapter 8_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Once we got home I went straight upstairs to my room. I sat down at the dark wood desk in the corner. Alice had gotten me a laptop so I decided to make some use of it. I opened the little blue dell laptop and clicked the 'on' button. It turned on and I opened up the internet. I went to Google when I realized something. I had no idea what I was going to search for. I was planning on finding out what was up with the Cullens but what was I supposed to search to figure that out.

Annoyed and a little angry I slammed the laptop closed. Then there was a knock at my door. "Come in!" I called.

The door opened and in popped no one other than Alice. "Hey Bella, I just wanted to make sure you felt well." She said.

"How many times do I have to tell you all I'm fine?" I asked.

"A lot you scared Edward half to death." she replied.

"Alice can I talk to you about something?" I asked her hoping she would answer the question I was dying to ask.

"Of course Bella! You can ask me anything. Though I am surprised your asking me and not Edward because you two seem really close..." she kept babbling

So I said "Alice! Can I ask you before next year?"

"Opps! Sorry go ahead and ask." she said.

"Well, I'm not trying to be rude or anything but...honestly I'm not trying to pry...but...uh..." I stammered

"Spit it out Bella!" She nearly yelled.

"You and your whole family seem different." I stated.

Alice froze in her place and watched me carefully. "Why would you say that Bella?" she asked

Her voice sounded strange. Not like she sounded offended but more like she sounded scared.

"Just forget about it. It's probably just because I'm used to doing stuff differently." said while smiling.

Alice nodded her head but didn't smile. In fact she was frowning. "Well I better get to bed." I said.

"Yeah, you probably should get to bed. Do you think you'll go back to school tomorrow?" she asked.

"It's worth a try I guess." I replied.

"Well actually it will be sunny tomorrow so all of us were planning on staying home, but if you want you can go to school." she added the last part on quickly.

"I think I could pass tomorrow, but why are you guys staying home?" I asked.

"When it's sunny we stay home and play games inside together as a family. 'Cause you know those sunny days are so rare here...well goodnight Bella!" she said then shut the door.

I was really confused. But for what ever reason I was really tired. I got on my pajamas and laid down and bed quickly falling asleep and having a strange dream...

_Bella's Dream_

_ I was surrounded by darkness. I could see nothing. Slowly colors started falling like snow, and I could see the scene in front of me. I was on a beach. The waves crashed against the shore gently. The sound was peaceful and just a faint background noise. I felt calm and panicked at the same time. I heard footsteps approaching me. I turned to see a boy who was very tan and tall. _

_ "Get away from them." he said. _

_ "What? Who?" I asked._

_ "The Cullens. Get away from them." he said._

_ "Why? Whats wrong with them?" I asked._

_ "They will hurt you." he answered. _

_ "What are they?" It came out of my mouth before I could think._

_ "They are vampires." and that was the last thing I heard as I started fading back into the darkness._

_End of Dream._

I woke up startled. The dream had been so real. Were the Cullens really vampires? Well if they were wouldn't they have killed me by now? I looked at the clock and noticed it was 11 am. I got up and got ready for the day. As I walked down the stairs I decided I would ask the Cullens even if they thought I was crazy after I did. Alice was at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. She looked scared but when she greeted me she sounded completely her perky normal self.

"Hey Bella! What do you want to do today?" Yep totally sounding her self.

"Are you ok Alice? You look like you just saw ghost." I stated.

"I'm fine. Is there something you want to ask me Bella?" she asked.

Um no. "Ya Alice there is something I want to ask you." shut up you idiot!

"Well then ask me." she said trying to get the question out of me.

"You're not a vampire are you?" I asked.

She laughed. "Bella you're so silly!" she said just as the rest of the Cullens walked in the room.

"Why is Bella silly?" Emmett asked a smile forming on his face.

"Oh it was nothing Emmett." Alice said with a smile.

Then Alice grabbed my hand I pulled me upstairs. As she did this her and Edward were shooting each other glances. She pulled me into my room.

"Bella, yes we are vampires." I heard Alice say but I couldn't see her for the darkness had once again taken over me.

**Soooooo? What do you think? sorry its a day late but I went up to my grandma's house for my little sisters b-day party sooo any way Review! Please? If you dont't I wont write any more! Hahaha! I'm evil! I know! Sorry I know this chapter sucked but I just wanted bella to find out already! Ok well lates!-Marissa.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey here's the next chapter sorry it's late but school is really dragging on me. Anyways enjoy! **

_Chapter 9_

**Bella's P.O.V.**

O my god...the Cullens really are vampires? Oh my god...what should I say? I'm freaking out! I need to stay calm...OH MY GOD! That is not not calm! I'm not getting anywhere arguing with myself. So I decided to stay calm.

"You are?" My voice sounded squeaky.

"Yes, Bella, we are vampires." Alice said it slow as if talking to a baby.

"And...I think I'm ok with that." Though I wasn't really sure.

"Well, that's good because Edward would probably fall apart if you left." she said.

"Well, then I am glad I'm ok with it." This time I was sure.

"Come on Bella, lets go down stairs and we can explain everything to you." Alice then dragged me down the stairs.

When we got down stairs everyone looked at me with cautious eyes. I went over to Edward, wrapped my arms around him, and leaned my head against his chest. He seemed shocked, but wrapped his arms around me.

"Well, I guess we should explain a little about vampires to Bella." Carlisle said.

Edward didn't look happy about that idea so I said, "Please?"

Edward looked down at me clearly not very happy but nodded his head yes.

"Yay!" Alice and I screamed at the same time, getting a laugh out of Emmett.

We all sat down on the couches and chairs in the living room. Well, Edward sat me on his lap, but he was on the couch. Carslisle started explaining everything. Edward already knew, so he was playing with my hair.

_20 minutes later..._

WOW. Vampires were way different then Dracula, and Dracula is a vampire. Well, not a real one I suppose. Everyone was watching me to see my reaction.

"Wow, that is...interesting, but very cool." I said. Carlisle had also told me about their diet, so I was safe. Emmett started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just you hardly look scared at all." he said.

That was weird for two reasons 1 because I was a little scared, and 2 I am not good at hiding my emotions.

"So is there anything else I need to know?" I asked.

"Well, yes some vampires have special powers like, Alice, Edward, and Jasper." Carlisle told me.

"What can you guys do?" I was curious now.

"I can see the future!" Yelled a hyped up Alice.

"I can feel and manipulate emotions." Said a calm Jasper.

"I can read minds." Said a very hot looking Edward. Hmm...I could stare at him all day...WAIT DID HE SAY HE COULD READ MINDS? I felt my mouth drop.

"Oh, so your mouth drops when you find out your boyfriend can read minds, but not when you find out your best friend can see the future?" Alice sounded mad, but she didn't look mad. She was smirking.

"Yes." I clearly stated.

"I can't read your mind." Edward told me.

"Well good." I said. I didn't want him to hear my mind. It would be weird, because, well, you know.

"Why is that good?" he asked me.

"Because you don't want to hear the thoughts in my head." I told him.

"I'm pretty sure I do want to hear your thoughts." he said while smirking.

"I'm pretty sure you don't." I smirked back at him.

"Well, ok then, I think we should play a game!" Emmett yelled.

"Yeah!" Alice screamed.

"Ok" Jasper said.

"Whatever." Edward acted like her really didn't care, he probably didn't.

"Ok" Rosalie said.

"Ok lets play a game!" I exclaimed.

Carlisle went upstairs to his study, and Esme went into the kitchen, to make me dinner I suppose.

"What game should we play?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

"How about we play truth or dare." I said.

"Yeah! Lets play truth or dare!" Emmett whined like a little kid.

"Ok Emmett we will play truth or dare." Rosalie tried to get Emmett to stop whining.

We all sat down in a circle in the order of Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Me, and finally Edward. Then we started the game.

"Who wants to go first?" Alice asked.

"Oh! Me! Me! Me!" Emmett was whining again. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Ok Emmett go." Alice said.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Truth." I responded. Edward chuckled. Oh no, if Edward is chuckling that means it is going to be bad.

"Would you ever play 7 minutes in heaven with Edward?" Emmett asked.

Oh dear God, HELP ME!

**What did you think? If you don't know what 7 minutes in heaven is it's a game like spin the bottle, but the person it lands on and the person that spun the bottle go into a closet, and do whatever they want kk well this was in memory of all the people that died on this day 9/11. lates!-Marissa**


End file.
